Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the following intake system of a saddle-type vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An air intake system includes an air cleaner that is disposed above an engine main body mounted on a vehicle body frame and is connected to cylinder heads of the engine main body and an air introducing unit for introducing air into an air inlet provided at a lateral part of the air cleaner on at least one side thereof in a vehicle width direction. The air introducing unit has an opened front end and is connected to the air cleaner so as to bend an intake direction from a vehicle front-rear direction to the vehicle width direction.
Such an intake system is already known due to Patent Document Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-343356.
However, if the configuration is employed in which air whose intake direction has been converted from the vehicle front-rear direction to the vehicle width direction is introduced into the air inlet of the air cleaner as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-343356, the air is introduced into the air cleaner with disturbance of an airflow generated at a conversion part of the intake direction, which possibly precludes achievement of the desired intake efficiency for the engine.